iTwins Reunite
by awkwardseaturtle
Summary: When Melanie comes back to visit Seattle again, Freddie realizes she is real and asks her out. But is Sam jealous? When Melanie doesn't feel anything between her and Freddie what will happen when Melanie and Sam switch places? SEDDIE ALL THE WAY!
1. Surprise Call

**Summary: When Melanie comes back to visit her and Freddie start dating. But is Sam jealous? What happens when Sam and Melanie switch places. Read to find out!**

**This is my first fan-fiction. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly Sam and Freddie would be dating so sadly I don't. :(**

**Ch. 1 - Surprise Call **

**Sam's POV**

"Ugh! Why does she have to come?" I said. Carly and I just got back from Groovy Smoothie.

_ ***Flashback***_

_While we were there, my phone rings. The caller ID said unknown number. When I picked up and a peppy voice answers. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sam!"_

"_Melanie?" _

"_Yup, Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I called mom and she's letting me come down for a visit! Isn't that awesome!"_

_Pause..._

"_Sam, you still there? Do we have a bad connection?"_

"_Yeah sorry, thats great that your visiting. Where are you calling from?"_

"_The airport I'm flying out tonight!"_

"_Wow. Okay, great, bye."_

_She started to say something else but I hung up._

_***Flashback ends***_

"C'mon Melanie's so sweet. Do we have to go through this every time she comes to visit? Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because nice nauseates me it took me years to get use to you remember? We've gone over this. Anyway she's better than me at everything, and she has cleaner hair."

"Your hair could look like that if you washed it every once and a while."

"Yeah that's gonna happen."

All my life I've been compared to her and she always beats me out. The only reason I got to do beauty pageants is that when we were little she "fell" down the stairs and broke her leg and arm. Thank goodness she didn't remember that I pushed her.

"It's not going to be that bad when she comes."

"Yes it will! And once Freddie realizes that Melanie actually exists. She'll ask him out and that would be really awkward."

Ever since we kissed, secretly I started liking him. But nobody, NOBODY in the history of the world knew that.

"How do you know that Melanie will ask Freddie out?"

"Because I know my sister and anyone that shows interest in her she'll ask out."

"Oh c'mon when has that ever happened."

"A couple of years ago when she was visiting we were at Groovy Smoothie, it was the first time she that she ever was there. She was obsessing over how cute the place was and how she loved how they did the color scheme or whatever. Anyway some guy was looking at her weird because she was almost yelling. For some strange reason she thought he was flirting with her so she goes up to him and asks him out."

"What did he say?"

"Yes, for some odd reason."

"Oh, well that's only one time."

"There have been way more but we don't have enough time in the world for me to tell you every time she asked a guy out."

"But even if that happened, it would be cute."

"Yeah, so cute."

**Sooo? How was it? Love it, hate it? Tell me. REVIEW! **


	2. Melanie Arrives

**Ch. 2 – Melanie Arrives **

**Sam's POV**

I was on my way to Carly's, and I ran into Freddie.

"Hey, Sam."

"Sup, Freddork."

"On my way to Carly's"

"Of course you are."

"Could you ever stop with the sarcasm?"

"Carly will never love you."

"I got over her months ago."

"That's great, guess what, Melanie's coming for a visit this week."

"Are you guys seriously trying to trick me again. I'm not that gullible and you admitted last time that there was no Melanie. "

"Whatever."

Right when I open the door Carly's running all over the place.

"Carly!"

"What."

"Why are you going crazy?"

"I'm planning a party for when Melanie gets here."

"Are you serious!" Freddie and I say at the same time.

"Dude we've got to stop doing that." But secretly I like it when we talk in unison.

"Are you guys really going to try to pull this Melanie thing again?"

"Ignore him. He'll find out eventually. On to more important things, are you really having a party for Melanie?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Cause, it's not necessary."

"Maybe you think that but I want Melanie to feel welcomed."

"She'll feel welcomed without a party."

"Well I think she deserves one."

"Fine, you know sometimes your too nice."

"I know."

Freddie was upstairs in the iCarly studio doing some kind of technical thing, Carly was still doing stuff for the stupid party and I am raiding the fridge for ham. Right then the intercom system rings.

"CARLY SOMEONE'S CALLING FROM THE LOBBY!"

"OKAY."

She comes running downstairs with a bunch of decoration for the party, dumps everything on the couch and answers the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Carly?"

"Yeah, is this Melanie?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome, come on up."

"Okay."

"Sam, she's here!"

"Oh joy."

"Will you just try to be excited? Please for me?"

"Fine for you."

Melanie came up wearing a pink cami under a white sweater, a pink skirt, heels and her signature ponytail, She's the reason why I hate ponytails so much.

"Hey Sam and Carly! I missed you guys sooo much!" Then smothering us with huge hugs.

Ugh, her chirpy voice annoys me so much some times.

"Where's Freddie and Spencer?"

"Freddie's upstairs working on his computer and Spencer's at Socko's house buying more light-up socks."

Just then Freddie comes down the stairs.

"Okay, I fixed the monitor so it swings out 27% faster and I" He looks up and and sees the two of us standing next to each other.

"Oh. My. God. There's two of them!"

"No Fredweird we're twins. Carly and I tried to explain but you went all psycho with the not gullible thing."

"Okaayyy, well I'm a little creeped out, so I'm going home."

"Your coming to the party tonight right? It's at 7:30."

"Sure, I'll come. Bye." Then runs out the door.

"What party?"

"I'm throwing a Welcome party for you."

"Aww, you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"Your too nice."

"I've been hearing that a lot today."

**Soo what did you think? I have a few chapters written but I have writers block give me any suggestions please! REVIEW! **


	3. Catching Up

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I just had some writers block. :(**

**Disclaimer: Dan owns everything not me!**

**Sam's POV**

"So, Melanie how have you been?"

"Good Carly, how have you guys been?"

"Fine, anything exciting happen to you?"

"Well, not much but..."

Somewhere, along the way of the conversation it ended up at who we like, which was really weird. After Carly was finished telling her story about some guy in her history class she asked Melanie the question I was dreading to hear her answer too.

"Do you still like Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah! He's adorable."

Ugh, I figured. That sucks. She's probably going to ask him out tonight. But as I was getting wrapped up in my thoughts when I was interrupted when Carly asked me the worst possible question ever.

"Didn't you say you like someone?"

Shit, she had me. I remember telling her that I liked someone but I never told her who. All I told her was that he wasn't someone that I usually liked. What do I say?

"Uhh, I like Taylor Lautner." (**A/N Taylor Lautner is one of my fave actors and I think he's really hot! ;)**)

"Duh, every girl on the planet likes him."

"Well when I told you that I liked someone I was talking about him, I mean I've never liked a werewolf before!" Please buy it!

"Yeah I guess that's true."

Yes! Thank god!

"Anyway, are you going to ask Freddie out?" As she was saying that she glanced at me to see if my theory is actually true.

"Yeah, I was hoping to tonight." I know my sister so well. I gave Carly a huge "I told you so" look, but feeling really sad inside.

**Aww, so sad for Sam:( Anyway I know really short but like I said I have really bad writers block. This chapter was sorta a filler until the party for Melanie which will be the next chapter, I promise! Did ya like it? Tell me! Review!**


	4. The Party

**Thanks for everyone who read this story it means A LOT! Even tho it isn't that many I'm soo glad that some people read this story:)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly would I be at home watching TV while I write this?**

**Freddie's POV**

I am getting ready for Melanie's party, still in shock that Sam actually had a twin sister. Now I feel kinda bad for running away from her on our date. It's 7:35 I should probably head out. Once I open the door the apartment is already full of people. Maybe I should apologize to Melanie. Where is she? As I was looking for Melanie I accidentally run into Sam.

"Hey, watch where your going Freddork."

"Sorry, do you know where Melanie is?"

"How should I know."

"Well it's her party and your her sister."

"I don't even care where she is." Then she left. I wonder what that was about. Oh well Sam is Sam.

I finally found Melanie getting food in the kitchen after trying to break a very large crowd, but she was talking to Wendy. I shouldn't interrupt so I guess I'll just wait. Jeez, how long can two girls talk. Finally Wendy left so I go up to Melanie.

"Hey Melanie, sorry for running away earlier today I just can't believe that Sam was actually telling the truth especially right after the Clown Day."

"Yeah, I guess you know that I really exist."

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen, I wanted to apologize about running away on our date."

"Oh, that's okay it is the kinda thing Sam would do and you know your pretty gullible."

"Yeah, I know. "

"I mean 'Clown Day'?"

"Hey, that letter looked really real."

"I know, I was just kidding."

"So, how did you end up moving away from Seattle?"

"Well, when Sam and I were young we use to always compete in different things. I beat her in most things, except for beauty pageants. I would have gotten to compete in them but I fell down the stairs and broke my arm and leg. But I didn't mind cause while I was healing and couldn't go anywhere I started to write and I realized I really liked it and I was pretty good. I mean good for a four year old. So when Sam and I started kindergarten my mom sent me to a private school in Boston on a scholarship and Sam stayed here in Seattle. Then I..."

I tried to listen to the story but I zoned out realizing that she was really pretty and smart, and unlike Sam, not violent. It's hard for me to see Sam's face and not think pain. Once she's done with her story I think I'm going to ask her out. I try to follow along but since I missed most of it I'm lost.

"So yeah, I like it in Boston."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow around seven?"

"Um, that was random but okay. Where do you want to go?"

"We could go back to Club Teen so I can redeem myself."

"Ha ha, okay."

**Sam's POV**

Ugh. Look at them over there talking and laughing. It's disgusting! I bet she's asking him out now. I need food and maybe I can eavesdrop on there conversion.

"Where do you want to go?"

I knew she would ask him out. I KNEW IT! I told Carly.

"We could go back to Club Teen so I can redeem myself."

"Ha ha, okay."

"I'll be right back, I need to talk to a guy in the A/V club."

"That's cool, I love that you like that. I think that stuff is sooo cool."

"Wow, your nothing like your sister."

"Yeah I've been told. Well you better get going, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Oh hey Sam, what's up?"

"You hate A/V stuff, you think it's disgusting. That's one thing that we have in common. You even said that I like it more than you do."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that."

"Unbelievable, your going to lie to him to get him to like you."

"I don't have to lie he already likes me. I just said that to make him like me more. Anyway, it's not like you care, you hate him."

Crap, she got me. If I say anymore she might figure out that I like him. She might be a ditz but she can figure out anything from a little detail.

"Whatever, have fun on your date."

"I will."

And then I stormed off.

**Ooh. Sam's angry! Will Sam ever find out that Freddie asked Melanie out not the other way around? Keep reading to find out! **

**How was it? Please tell me! Review!**


	5. The Next Day

**I'm Back! My internet is FINALLLLLYYYYYYYYY fixed! YAY! *happy dancing* It took FOREVERRRRRRRRR and a dumb helper guy on the phone with a horrible accent, but he told me how to fix it so yayyy. Soooooo sorry it took soooooooooooo long. **

**P.S. Did you guys watch iGet Pranky? I LOVED it one of my fave episodes, Sam and Freddie were in all the scenes together. I have one thing to say to that less than three, 3. (Got that from the nigahiga on youtube dont remember what video but if you haven't seen them, which I'm sure most of you have, check them out. He's AMAZING) Wow long authors note I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :( But I do own... oh wait I don't own that either :(**

**Melanie's POV**

Sam and I spent the night at Carly's last night because it was so late and our mom didn't mind.

"Morning Carly"

"Morning, your up early."

"Not really, I just don't sleep until noon like Sam."

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are sisters."

"Me neither, anyway thanks for letting me and Sam spend the night."

"Yeah, no problem."

I have no idea why Sam was being such a jerkyesterday. She spazzed out over one little, tiny, white lie. Its not even that big of a deal. Its almost like she was jealous or something, like she liked him or something. NO! That's impossible Sam hates him and she treats him horribly. Oh well she'll get over it.

"So did you have fun last night at the party?" I immediately thought of Freddie.

"Yeah it was so fun. Thanks soooo much for hosting it."

"Oh it was nothing. It seemed like you had a good time with Freddie. Did you ask him out." Wow, it's like she read my mind. I didn't know it was that obvious.

"No, he asked me out."

"Really? I mean that's awesome. Are you going out with him tonight?"

"Yup, were going to Club Teen." **(A/N I watched iTwins again and I realized that the club was just named dance club so I think I just going to keep it as Club Teen)  
**

_*****__If I was rich girl _

_na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah  
See, I'd have all the money in the world,_

_if I was a wealthy girl*_

Where did I put my phone. Oh its on the counter.

"Hold on a sec. 'Hello?'"

****_"Hey Mel, it's mom will you meat me at the clinic I want to catch up with you. I haven't seen you barely at all since you came here."_

"'Sure, I'm on my way. Bye.' I have to go meet my mom at the clinic."

"Oh, well you get ready for your date here! That would be so fun, I'll help you get ready."

"Ohmigosh! Really? Awww that's so nice of you. Thanks so much. Bye!"

**Sam's POV**

"Morning Carly, where's Melanie?"

Ugh. I'm still mad at Melanie for lying last night. I can't believe she would lie to Freddie just to get him to like her. Melanie always told me that A/V stuff was for nerds with no future. I have no idea what she sees in Freddie if she hates A/V stuff so much. Secretly, I actually am pretty tech savvy, that's why I always mess with Freddie's tech cart, but nobody knows because of my horrible attitude.

"She had to meet your mom at the clinic. Oh and its like noon so its not really morning"

"Oh like its out of the ordinary for me. I know. I'm not a morning like Melanie. Anyway, its a good thing that she isn't here."

"Why is that good?"

"We got in a small fight yesterday. Did you know she asked Freddie out. I told you she would."

"I talked to her this morning and she said that Freddie asked her out. There going to-"

"Yeah I know Club Teen."

"Anyway, what did you guys fight about?"

"You know how I told you that she will tell a guy anything to get a guy to like her. Well she lied to Freddie about liking A/V club."

"Oh, well maybe it means that she really like Freddie and doesn't want to ruin her chances with him."

"Yeah maybe."

**Again sry it took long for me to update. Blame a crappy ****computer. Anyway before I would update pretty much like everyday. But now that skl started im not going to be able to update as often cuz I hav soo much homework and I hav to practice 4 instruments. But i'll try to update at least once a week but probably more than that, hopefully. Anyway tell me what you think!**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ / Review! You know you want to. Please it took a long time to make this arrow :)**


	6. Getting Ready

**Hi! Ok first of all fan fictions not letting me put page breaks and last chapter I had a perfect arrow made to point to the review button and it didnt work so yeah. Sorry I took so long to update. I'm actually suppose to be doing my homework I have a huge pile of it but im working on this instead. Haha Anyway Im getting a lot of hits but not very many reivews so I have a challenge for you, well more for me but whatever, if you review on my story I promise to read one of your stories! If you have one and if its on something that ive seen before. Sorry! These are the people I've read there stories already babewivbrains, mari13ssa, and daring to hope. Loved them all! Okay Im done now.**

**Disclaimer: I do own iCarly**

**Melanie's POV**

"Thanks SOOO much Carly for helping me to get ready."

Carly has been helping me get ready, for the past three hours, for my date with Freddie. We picked out a casual yellow dress that hit a little above the knee, and had a white trim. **(A/N Yellow is the opposite of purple the seddie color. Also you can see the actual dress on my profile in the first paragraph thing) **We paired it with white wedges and a beaded white necklace and bracelet. Sam was going to the clinic for my mom then getting a few things for the house then coming here.

"Hello? Carly, Melanie?"

"Oh that must be Sam. Were in my room." Carly said.

"Okay. I'm coming."

**Sam's POV**

As I entered Carly's room there was stuff everywhere! Makeup, hair products, clothes. It's like all her closets threw up at once.

"Whoa, what the heck happened in here?"

"Carly's helping me get ready for my date with Freddie."

"Oh... Well you look nice."

I hated to admit it but she looked really pretty. She had her hair in a ponytail of course but each ringlet was individually curled, and Carly did something to it to make it extra shiny and soft. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and she had lots of coats of mascara. And she had pink lipstick on.

"Thanks." Wow this moment was awkward.

"So, what time is Freddie going to pick you up?"

"Seven."

"You do know its 6:58 right?"

"Are you serious? I have to go."

"Just one more thing." Carly said, pinching Melanie's cheeks.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh I didn't pinch them that hard. It's to give your cheeks some more color. It really works."

"Okay, well thanks, so much for helping me."

"Yeah no problem I love this kind of stuff."

"Yeah I figured."

As we were talking we heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

Oh joy he's here.

**Sorry if Sam was OOC I added a few things when I was typing this I realized that I doubt Sam would say some of the stuff that was in this but oh well. So I don't really have anything else to say so im going to put in something random. I have NEVER seen any of the twilight movies even though taylor lautner is my fave actor. Ive read the books though and im team edward but im not obsessed with it or anything. I just think taylor lautner is really really REALLY hot! The only thing ive seen him in was valentines day and when he hosted Saturday Night Live. Ok bye! REVIEW if you want me to read your stories!**


	7. The DATE!

**Hey guys wats up? Im soooo sry I havent updated in soooo long but I have soooooooooooooooooooo much homework for school and Im like failing algebra, ok well not failing but Im getting like a B which is like failing to me haha. Anyway I finally have time to update! Yayy. I read stories by angelsinstead but the rest of the reviews were from the same people plzzz review if u read this!**

**P.S. Im excited for istart a fan war, we own a resturant and I have to be the hostess on fridays and saturdays but I took off just to see it! On with the story**

**P.P.S. I typed that before I saw iStart a fanwar It wasnt as good as I hoped it to be :( I hate when carly gives those dumb speeches like in iBeat the heat cuz nothing good ever comes out of them hopefully something amazing will happen in iHire an idiot**

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey guys, where's Melanie?" I was at Carly's loft right on time, I was wearing a black polo with a button down shirt over it, jeans and converse. Nothing to out of the ordinary.

"She should be coming down any second." Carly said.

I catch a glance a Sam and she looked angry. Maybe she hadn't gotten her daily amount of fat cakes and ham. Melanie comes down the stairs wearing a yellow dress. She looked pretty.

"Hey Freddie."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's hit it."

**P A G E B R E A K ! ! ! ! !**

(At the club)

"Wow there are some great memories at this place." Melanie said.

"What like me running away from you like a little girl." Hoping she wouldn't agree with me.

"Yeah that's it." She said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get some drinks."

I head to the bar, and get some fruit punch. I wonder what she was thinking about when she said about the memories. I mean I think the only time she was here was with me and our date didn't even go well because when she kissed me I ran away. When I get back to her she's sitting on the same couch she was at last time.

"For you." Handing her the drink.

"Thanks" She said taking a drink. " This is good"

"Yeah I know. So, how have this been?"

"Things are good."

"What kinds of things do you write usually?" Trying desperately to make conversation.

"Oh all kinds of things. My favorite would probably writing stories. There's a website that I love, it's called fictionpress and I go on that like all the time."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that. What do you write about?"

"Mainly about my life, I have a bunch of stories about adventures Sam and I have."

"Oh would love to read those."

"Well, I don't think there that amazing."

While she was talking the song changed to the song that played when we slow danced to last time.

"Do you wanna uh... dance?"

"Sure."

"This is a lot better then last time knowing that your not Sam."

"Well then I guess you won't mind me doing this." As she leans to kiss me, and I feel nothing.

As she pulled away she looked a lot happier then I thought she would.

"Uhh... it's already 9 o'clock? How did it get so late! I should get you back to Carly's apartment." Hoping that that would work.

"Oh ok, yeah ok let's go."

**P A G E B R E A K ! ! ! ! !**

**Sam's POV**

**(When Freddie and Melanie are coming back from their date)**

"Don't they look so cute together?" Carly said.

"Yeah adorable." Why is Carly so obsessed with them. Jeez I don't think I can take anymore of her squealing about them.

"Well, you don't seem very happy about them dating."

"No, I am but you have been talking about them since they left."

"OH there back let's spy on them." Completely ignoring what I just said.

"I really don't care what their doing." I was getting really annoyed with her. If she wasn't Carly I would deck her in the head.

"Wait, you don't care how your sister's doing on her date?"

"No. She annoys me."

"Are you sure your not just jealous?"

"NOO!"

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?" 

"Yes I'm sure."

"Does that bother you?" Pointing to the peephole.

I got up off the couch to see what she was point at, and Freddie and Melanie were kissing goodbye.

"Okay that bothers me." Not realizing that I said that out loud.

"I knew it! You are jealous, wait do you like Freddie?"

"Uh... maybe just a little. But you tell anybody I will kill you."

"Ok I won't. When did you start liking him?"

"Ever since we kissed." I can't believe I'm telling her all this.

"Oh My Gosh that's sooo cute!"

Right then Melanie walks through the door.

"What's so cute?"

"Uh, you and Freddie of course." Carly said giving me a look so I know she was just saying that.

"Oh, uh well I don't think I am going to go on another date with him."

"What! Why?" I yelled maybe a little to loud.

"It was one of the most awkward dates I've ever been on in my life. Why do you care so much?"

"She likes Freddie."

"Awww. That soo cute!"

"CARLY! I'm gonna kill you." As I go running towards her.

"Wait!"

"What!"

"I have an idea."

"What now." I said.

"You don't like Freddie." She said pointing to Melanie. "And you do."

"Why don't you just announce it to the whole world." I said, then collapsing on the couch.

"Melanie your going on another date with Freddie."

"What! Why." Melanie and I said at the same time.

"What if you guys switch places!"

"That's actually not a bad idea Shay." I said.

**There you have it! Sorry for not not updating for so long! But there you have it sorry for all the dialog but anyway... REVieW!**


	8. Author's noteHelp

**Ok its been a while and I sorry but this isn't another chapter :( I've been thinking about what is going to come next and I have so many different ideas and none of them seem good. So I need your guys help. Should "melanie" and freddie go rollerskating, or to a movie and dinner? I cant decide or bowling and ice cream? Or me not even write their date. Can you please pick one or give me ideas on what to do because I have the last chapter written so I just need what their going to do on their date. Thanks so much! and I'm sooooo sorry I havent updated in soo long plus I havent had like any time with all the school work I have to do stupid teachers. Thanks so much! Updates as soon as I get some feedback :)**


End file.
